


(I'm No Piggy) In The Middle

by lowlifetheory



Series: In The Middle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You two really need to work out your issues. My vagina can't handle another week of your pent up frustrations.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm No Piggy) In The Middle

Being Lydia Martin no easy task. Forced to go to school that taught her nothing, because hello, self-educated, be the most popular girl in school, and keep that title, as well as maintaining a high grade to ensure twenty four seven access to Daddy’s credit card. Also, the werewolf bite, that made her have two spectacularly grouchy times of the month, and caused all kinds of hell when it came to organising parties. And ruining shoes, new delicious shoes. Also being a werewolf brings new challenges for a young woman.

 

For one no amount of growling at store assistants will get her size in the Crystal Louboutin heels that would go perfectly with her dress for prom. She knew she should have got the shoes first but no, wait for the dress to be ready her Mom had said. Lydia was so furious with her that she considered living with her father and that silly bitch who thinks she can be Lydia’s heart to heart pal because she’s only seven years older than Lydia. 

 

As if! Lydia’s friends aren’t even allowed to have heart to hearts. Lydia bristles every time she thinks of the woman trying to be her friend. Pathetic, wimpy cow.

 

And then there’s the werewolf pack.

 

It’s actually beyond Lydia how Scott got this far in life, and Jackson, Jackson, what the hell did she ever see in him? Ok so she knows what she seen in Jackson, but please, he’s so into Scott it’s embarrassing. If he could see himself he would vomit at his doe eyes.

 

But Lydia always liked power and with her new condition came power, not only strength and insight she never had before but now she had power in the pack. Derek Hale was her Alpha and he was easy on the eye, very easy on the eye in fact. He was also clearly smarter than most males she surrounded herself with because he recognised her potential and made her his second in command. And she had only been a werewolf for five minutes. 

 

‘Power is important to me, to us all actually. The larger my pack the stronger I am, the stronger we all are.’ Derek explained as he lay across the bottom of her bed, his fingers circling her ankle bone. 

 

‘So you have me and Jackson in your pack, and McCall refuses to join.’ Lydia said softly. She shivered, though whether it was from the cool air creeping through the window, or Derek’s attention to her foot, it would be impossible to know.

 

‘That’s right.’ Derek answered tilting his head to the side to examine her toes.

 

‘Then turn somebody else.’ Lydia demanded. ‘Turn more than one somebody.’

 

‘I can’t just turn a whole pack at once, Lydia. I need to pick and choose my battles, choose my pack. Also, I need to make sure you and Jackson can control your shifts before I turn anyone else. I could already have taken on too much.’ Derek admitted. 

 

‘I’ll control my shifts.’ Lydia said and deep down she knew she would. 

 

‘You can control all the shifts you want but come the full moon…’

 

Lydia snorted. ‘You leave that to me.’ She said confidently. Derek shook his head, and Lydia didn’t miss the small smile on his lips. 

 

‘I have to go. If you want to learn to shift properly, talk to me, but I know that Stiles helps Scott.’ Derek said getting up from the bed. He had a distant look in his eyes.

 

‘Ok, so you’re saying…’ Lydia sucked the inside of her cheek for a second contemplating Derek as he shrugged into his jacket ‘that if I get help from Stiles then we may be able to convince Scott to join the pack.’ 

 

‘I didn’t say that.’ Derek frowned. 

 

‘Don’t be silly, of course you did, at least, that’s what you meant. Leave Stiles to me.’ Lydia said making a shooing motion at Derek. He just rolled his eyes at her and scowled, turning and leaning out the window. She could barely drag her eyes off him as he slid across the wooden sill and onto the roof. 

 

The first thing she did as a new werewolf was seek out one Stiles Stilinski. The task wasn’t too difficult, the boy stalked her on a regular basis but with her werewolf senses she was able to scent him a mile away. She was surprised to find out he smelled delicious, she couldn’t put her finger on it but it was that tingle she felt when she took a deep breath after opening a box to the smell of new shoes, or expensive chocolates.

 

She had always found him attractive in a ‘you’re the best looking loser in the school’ kind of way but now, smelling him like this she was certain she would like to play a little with him. Plus Scott told her Stiles could answer all of her questions when he kept repeating ‘don’t know.’

 

She had never imagined that they would end up in bed together. Stiles was a virgin when she found him hanging out in the Mythological section of the town library. He jumped and flailed delightfully and she wondered why she had ignored him all these years. She asked him questions, paid attention, was delighted by his wit and sarcasm, and dragged him home when he said he had a better selection of books and websites at home. She did keep her hands to herself for an hour, but the spicy scent of him filled her nose and she couldn’t help but push him back on his bed and straddle him.

 

He looked adorable, all wide eyed and slack jawed as she removed her blouse and unclasped her bra, and what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He blushed, hot and sore, when she took his cock in her mouth and it took him less than a minute with her tongue tracing the vein there, to shoot down her throat. Lydia was delighted to find he tasted better than she imagined. 

 

‘Don’t worry Stiles; I’ll make sure you last next time.’ She promised standing and removing her skirt and panties. 

 

‘N-next time.’ Stiles asked watching as she straddled his shoulders. 

 

‘Mmm, next time, as in when you make me come, and I’ll see if we can’t find some other way to play with you huh?’ She asked settling her hips over his mouth. This time she guided him with fingers, words and hip movements. Stiles was a fast learner, and soon she was grinding on his mouth as he sucked her clit wetly, his fingers curling into her ass. ‘Yes.’ She hissed, her thighs clenching and her juices soaking her slit. To her surprise Stiles didn’t push her away; he just paused until she stopped twitching before diving back in to clean her body. 

 

‘Do you have condoms?’ She asked finally dragging herself away from him. He shook his head dumbly, a little broken look on his face. ‘Too bad, I’m not ready to have your cubs yet.’ She slid backwards to his hips and took his cock in her hand, rubbing the head between her folds, up to her clit where she rocked against it for a moment, leaning down to kiss him. It was their first kiss, and it had her clenching her thighs that he tasted like her. 

 

She rocked against his hard cock, again and again until he was muttering her name and she was mouthing his neck, guiding one of his hands to her hip while the other one caressed her breast. ‘You can touch what you want.’ She whispered in his ear, following up with a nip, and that was his undoing. He came again, his cock shooting to land on his belly. Lydia guided his hand into her pussy, and she rode his fingers while her own circled her clit, coming shortly after he did. Stiles was snoring like a baby when she snuck out, her panties gripped in his hand under his cheek as he slept. 

 

The next day in school Stiles flushed every time he looked at her, avoiding her eyes. When she cornered him she could scent guilt pouring off him in waves. ‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, her fingers splayed on his chest kept him against the wall. 

 

‘I ah…’ He rubbed the back of his head. ‘Last night was great and everything but…I…’

 

‘I’m not the one you want any more am I?’ Lydia asked softly. Stiles shifted on his feet again. 

 

‘It’s not that I don’t want you, I do, but I…thesesomeoneelsethatIhaveacrushon.’ He said looking away. 

 

‘A crush as in mild attraction or…’ Lydia prompted.

 

‘As in I feel like I cheated last night!’ Stiles said looking at the celling. Lydia put her hand on his cheek and guided his eyes to meet hers. 

 

‘On who?’ She whispered. Stiles closed his eyes and let his head thump back against the wall. 

 

‘On both of you.’ He muttered. 

 

‘Ok, so we’ll keep this casual. You were good last night, and if that was your first time, well, things can only get better right?’ Lydia whispered. ‘So we’ll keep this going for a while, no dating, no strings, just sex, and then if you get your crush you let me know and I’ll step away.’ 

 

‘You’d do that.’ Stiles asked.

 

‘Sure, why not, what have I got to lose?’ Lydia smirked as she walked away, ignoring the waves of desire that rolled off him. Later, on her knees in the library, Stiles biting his fist to keep quiet, she praised herself for her good ideas. Stiles was definitely a keeper for as long as she could have him.

 

And then there was Derek who smelled of leather and wood, of strength. Derek was a fantastic teacher and a better leader, Lydia decided, with her input. He was softer with her than he was with the males in the pack, Jackson, and the new boy, Isaac. 

 

The first time she cried in his presence was the night before the full moon. She had just glanced up at the moon as she got out of her car and realised that tomorrow night her nails would lengthen into claws, and the beautiful manicure, the gorgeous burgundy colour she had spent a long time choosing, would just flake away and she would be left with chipped ragged nails and ugly hands. She got straight back into the car and headed to Derek’s house.

 

He was in bed but she didn’t care. She let herself in and stomped into his room. He’d been asleep, and he blinked at her as she ranted about moons and nails and claws and eventually she had stomped her foot, then kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed when he held his arms out. 

 

‘My sister had a date once, long before my family died, and she spent hours getting ready, only to turn up at the boys house to see him kissing another girl goodbye. She was sitting in the car when he text her to say he couldn’t wait to see her. When she came home the dress she and my mom had spent ages choosing was torn to shreds and there were scratches on her arms and legs. She had shifted in her anger and ran through the woods to try and manage it, to push it away. It worked, but the dress was a mess.’ Derek’s voice was soft as he spoke. ‘Being a werewolf isn’t easy, but you know who you can trust, and you know where you can turn, so it isn’t easy but in the long run, it’s worth it.’

 

Lydia looked at him for a long time before leaning up to kiss him. It was chaste, just a peck on the lips, but when she pulled away he looked shocked. Moments later he was on her again, lips devouring hers, rolling her underneath him. 

 

He stripped her swiftly, and had barely touched her before she was a trembling mess. When he parted her thighs and licked a wet strip from her ass to her clit Lydia trembled. His fingers were thick dipping into her pussy, his tongue relentless on her clit until she was twisting under him, pushing up to his mouth and wrapping her legs around his shoulders, grinding against him until her orgasm tore through her. 

 

She barely had time to blink because he was there, looming over her, powerful body between her thighs, pushing into her slick channel. He braced his knees on either side of her hips, and she wound her legs around him. He fucked her hard, his mouth on hers barely giving her a chance to breathe as he took from her and gave back to her with each movement of his hips. 

 

They came together, a trembling mess. It wasn’t until she felt his hot come inside her that she realised he hadn’t used protection. She hit him on the shoulder, gently at first but with more pressure the longer he lay over her. 

 

‘What?’ He eventually growled.

 

‘You didn’t use a condom.’ She hissed.

 

‘You weren’t ovulating, I would have scented if you were.’ Derek muttered going back to his doze. 

 

‘Oh.’ She breathed looking at the ceiling. ‘So how can you…’

 

‘You’ll scent it soon enough.’ He said. ‘Lydia, you understand that this is just…’

 

‘Casual?’ She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

 

‘Yeah, I…there’s someone…’ Derek tried.

 

‘There’s always someone else.’ Lydia said. She wondered if she wouldn’t be able to somehow manage to keep Derek as her own, get rid of that someone else. Derek rolled off her and she snuggled into his side, curling up against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

In the middle of the night she woke up in a shiver, her back naked and missing the warmth of a body. She turned and snuggled her butt against Derek’s hip, and he grunted and draped an arm over her waist, his hand splaying on the empty part of the mattress.

 

Lydia made a list and was determined to find out who Derek wanted to fuck. Then she made another list and tried to find out who Stiles was crushing on. She wondered why it mattered as she stood in the shower one Saturday morning scrubbing her body before she realised she cared. She cared about both men and wanted them to be happy. A little jolt in her tummy made her ask what about herself, didn’t she deserve to be happy, they both smelled good, better than anyone she had ever caught wind of. She snarled at her thoughts, of course she was happy, she had everything she ever wanted. 

 

Apart from those shoes. 

 

She braved the moon, running at Derek’s side, with Jackson and Isaac behind them, then they fucked as the moon set, as the sun rose, Derek hot and heavy, pressing her back into the forest floor, twigs and earth in her hair. 

 

She went to visit Stiles that night. Allison was at the movies with Scott and Lydia knew Stiles would be in his room jerking off or watching silly science fiction movies or something. She wobbled into his room in her high heels and sniffed around. He was downstairs so she proceeded to hunt for him. She found him asleep on the sofa, head lolling to the side and drool at the corner of his mouth. He looked adorable and she wondered where that word came from before she pushed it away blaming her wolf who was stretching at the sight of him, knowing when Stiles was around she got out to play. Lydia settled for straddling his hips and playing with the short hair at the back of his neck. 

 

He jerked awake and soon her panties were hanging off one ankle as he fucked into her for the first time. His first time. He gasped and jerked but Lydia convinced him to take his time, concentrate and move his hips. She moaned and cried out when she came, him coming with a gasp and a blunt bite on her collarbone. 

 

On Monday lunchtime she sought Stiles out again because the full moon was just past she was so needy. She let him bend her over a dusty desk in one of the storage rooms and fuck her hard as she rubbed her clit, the wood biting into her forearm as she moved. The room was dimly lit and dust rose with each of his thrusts, shining in the long beam of light that crept through a high window. When he was thrusting into her she heard her phone chirp but she ignored it because her orgasm was almost there and it was so good. Stiles mouthed at the back of her neck, her shoulder as she pressed back against him. 

 

‘Fuck!’ He whined as he filled the condom, slumping against her. ‘Fuck.’ He hissed again as he pulled out. Lydia dragged the condom off him, and tied it, tossing it into a small paper bag and placing it in her bag. She would stop off in the girl’s bathroom on her way to the next class to dispose of it carefully.

 

Rising onto her toes she kissed him softly on the mouth, moaning when he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, but he pulled away, stepping back and twisting out of the room. Lydia ignored the twinge in her gut and picked her phone out of her bag.

 

It was Derek. He wanted to see her after school. She was barley though the door and whatever he wanted to say was serious judging from the look on his face, but when he took a breath all thoughts were wiped from his mind. She was slammed against the hard wood hissing yes as he slid her panties down her legs and off her feet. He hefted her against the door and unbuckled his belt. He didn’t even take his jeans down, just pulled his cock out and fucked into her. She moaned and writhed and screamed and touched herself until he beat her hand away and finished her off with his thumb before he came with a wet snarl at her throat. 

 

Lydia’s legs were weak when Derek set her down but he just buttoned himself up and told her that a few friends was coming to visit in a few days and he wanted her to do something with Isaac and Jackson. Apparently killing them wasn’t an option (to both she and Derek’s pity) so she needed to find some way to harness them, or better still hide them. 

 

‘And we need to keep Stiles away from them too.’ Derek said.

 

‘Agreed.’ She nodded immediately immediately. Later as she lay in bed beside her alpha she wondered why they both wanted to keep Stiles away from the strange wolves but she decided it was to keep his mouth from yapping nonsense and getting them in trouble, never mind that Stiles was probably the perfect human any pack had ever had, and that he knew more about werewolves than the two beta’s in the pack. But he wasn’t in the pack, Derek had never even mentioned his presence, his existence until now, and they needed to keep him out of trouble.

 

She snuck home in the morning after being turned over and fucked again by Derek. She showered and got ready for school but she was riding Stiles in the boys locker room before homeroom started. He kept muttering about how good she smelt, like a fresh night and she told him to shut up. This is clearly why Derek didn’t want him around strange wolves, this incessant babbling like an idiot about nonsense that nobody understood. 

 

She studied with Stiles all Tuesday night in between bouts of sex and eating and she found she was glad to get home to her own bed. She was exhausted, and Stiles was insatiable. By Wednesday there was something in her head, something she knew she should realise but it wasn’t connecting and it angered her. She hated it when a problem wouldn’t connect, when she couldn’t follow the path to find the solution. 

 

Stiles babbled and went red when she dragged him to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor during third period (‘you were the one that wanted sex’) but he still fucked her while she sat on the counter, his mouth on her neck and wasn’t she glad of this healing ability she had. 

 

She went to Derek’s after school again. Derek had been a whiz at History and it was one of Lydia’s least favourite subjects. She demanded he help her with her homework and he scowled and told her alpha’s didn’t do homework. She seduced him and he was crazy intense again, burying his face between her thighs and lapping at her pussy as if it held the secrets to the universe. Only after she was exhausted did he rise and fuck her hard, boring into her body forcing her to take what he gave her. Afterwards he helped her reluctantly and as she finished she got a text from Stiles asking for a booty call. 

 

‘Stiles wants to see me.’ She said as Derek ran a hand up her bare leg to where her thigh was still sticky.

 

‘Why?’ Derek demanded. ‘What does he want you for?’

 

‘Math.’ Lydia answered. Something was still off; she could swear Derek was jealous of her seeing Stiles and not the other way around. Something clicked in her head when she stepped inside Stiles’s bedroom window watching as he fisted himself loosely, waiting for her arrival. 

 

‘Sorry I’m late. I was at Derek’s.’ She said. Stiles eyes widened at her.

 

‘Derek’s! What were you doing there?’ Stiles asked with a frown on his face.

 

‘History.’ She answered kicking her panties off and throwing a leg over Stiles hips. 

 

It was all starting to make sense. 

 

Lydia tried to avoid both men on Thursday. Even her wolf healing powers weren’t helping her, but when she passed the Lacrosse pitch and Stiles gave her a wave and a wink she found herself waiting by his jeep when he came trotting across the parking lot after practice. It was awkward riding him, even if they had reclined the passenger seat but it felt good. When she pressed her cloth covered tits into his face afterwards while his hands caressed her ass it felt right somehow, with Stiles, like despite how awkward it had been for them, she wanted this anyway, even if something did feel missing. He kissed her gently and played with her hair as darkness fell and neither of them made a move to dress and go their separate ways.

 

She wondered if she was starting to have feelings for Stiles so she went to Derek to tell him she wanted to cool it for a while. She needed to clear her head but her plan failed miserably, she realised when he had her bent over the arm of the new couch he bought last week. When he moved her to lie on the couch he was unusually affectionate, spraying little butterfly kisses over her neck and throat and making little shapes on her ribs with his fingertips, begging her to stay. ‘I’ll take you for breakfast before school.’ He promised. Lydia just kissed him goodbye.

 

Lydia went home and tore up the two lists. Then she sunk into a hot bath and lay until the water was almost cold before getting out and climbing into her bed. She thought that her plan was fool proof, but it turns out she was the fool. 

 

She wondered what it would feel like to be Stiles’s girlfriend. He would make her laugh, and he would treat her like a princess. To belong to Derek would be intense and she felt safe when she thought of him. But, she realised with dismay, they both liked someone else. They liked each other.

 

Derek had demanded a pack meeting tomorrow night. She would get them both to wait behind and speak to them then. She ignored the little twist in her heart at the thought of driving away and leaving them to talk.

 

She managed to avoid Stiles all day in school and she ignored the three calls Derek made when classes were finished. Instead she convinced Allison to go shopping then grab a bite to eat before the meeting. They were a few minutes late but Derek didn’t complain. He was too busy watching Stiles when Stiles wasn’t watching him. 

 

After the meeting was over Lydia grabbed Stiles by the hand and dragged him to where Derek was standing. She didn’t miss the dark look Derek gave their entwined fingers. ‘You two really need to work out your issues. My vagina can't handle another week of your pent up frustrations.’ She said letting go of Stiles’s hand and walking to her car. She got in and bit her lip, not daring to look into the rear-view mirror as she drove away. 

 

She woke Saturday morning to the sound of rain hitting her bedroom window, she hoped it would dry up by tomorrow, and somehow the rain was perfect, drowning her aching heart and chest. Rolling over in bed she noticed her cell flashing. She sighed as she read the curt text from Derek. 

 

My place. ASAP.

 

She considered ignoring him but he would find her. So she showered and fixed her hair, ate her breakfast and chose her lip-gloss carefully before picking out a raincoat to match her lips and hopping into her car, heading towards the Hale House. 

 

Derek’s car was the only one there and she parked beside it. She ran inside, using the key he gave her. Perhaps they could have a movie night tonight, hang out together. At least she’d get to be with them, even if they were together. Spending time in the same room would be almost as good as having one of them to herself wouldn’t it? 

 

Once the door was closed she took off her coat and called out to Derek. She got no response. Last week she would have gone upstairs to where she knew he was and stripped for him. Now she just went to the kitchen because they hadn’t had sex in that room. There was a box on one of the chairs. She sat on the one beside it and flicked though a music magazine he had lying on the middle of the table. 

 

‘Hey.’ Derek said from the doorway a few minutes later.

 

‘Hey.’ She said without looking up.

 

‘So you know more about me than I do.’ He said. She did look up sharply then, her eyes glued to his for a second. He was wearing faded blue jeans and nothing else. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him in anything other than dark jeans. She ignored a hickey on his neck that he hadn’t healed.

 

‘Apparently so.’ She said putting on her brightest fake smile.

 

‘What do you want?’ Derek asked tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms.

 

‘A pair of Crystal Louboutins to go with a dress I got last week for prom but there’s none in my size.’ Lydia said pouting at her nails.

 

‘Like those?’ Derek asked nodding to a box on the chair beside her. She peeked inside and gasped at the shoes. They were her size.

 

‘How?’ She gasped lifting one shoe and cradling it in her hand like some sort of precious metal. It was beautiful, more beautiful than she remembered.

 

‘Stiles. Like me he knows more about you than you think.’ Derek said.

 

‘Did you talk?’ Lydia asked.

 

‘Yes. And more.’ Derek said. Lydia tried to ignore the last part and what it meant. ‘Thank you.’ Derek said. He looked happier than she had ever seen him.

 

‘For what.’ She asked trying for nonchalance.

 

‘For showing us what we want.’ Stiles voice said from behind her. She whipped around in her chair. Stiles was wearing a pair of Derek’s jogging bottoms. They were falling down his hips. His neck and shoulders was covered in bruises and bites.

 

‘Glad I could be of service.’ She said standing up and making her way towards the front door, shoe box clutched in her hand.

 

‘We haven’t got everything we want.’ Derek said blocking the doorway.

 

‘What?’ She asked letting irritation into her voice. ‘What more could you two want?’

 

‘You.’ Stiles said and he was behind her, almost touching her. Derek was in front of her, almost touching her. She had nowhere to run. If she stepped back Stiles would catch her and Derek would do the same if she stepped forward.

 

‘I’ve been enough of a fuck toy for you two this week.’ She snapped trying to push past Derek. She figured she could have ducked under his arm but he wouldn’t let her.

 

‘Oh we don’t want you as our fuck toy.’ Derek said, his voice thick like treacle.

 

‘Nah, we want a girlfriend.’ Stiles said stepping into her personal space. He bent his neck and pressed his lips to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and fought the wolf raising in her and telling her yespackmateswant.

 

‘The three of us?’ She asked sceptically. ‘How will we even do that?’ We’ll make it work, her wolf begged, they’re perfect for us.

 

‘We’ll work it out as we go along.’ Derek said tugging her hips towards his. Stiles followed her body. She gasped, pressed in between them. Derek kissed her then reached over her shoulder to kiss Stiles and it really shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did to watch the two of them kiss. Stiles was so smooth faced compared to Derek’s roughness. They pulled apart and turned to look at her.

 

‘Well I’m not fucking either of you today because I don’t think my body could take it, but I would really like to watch and maybe when you’re done one of you can eat me out.’ She said with a smirk. ‘Or both.’

 

As they rushed upstairs Lydia noticed her heart didn’t ache anymore but she was sure her body would after the day was done. Yes being a werewolf was complicated but, she decided as Derek shot her a wink and pushed Stiles onto the bed, it definitely had its benefits.

 

The sweatpants came off in next to no time, and Lydia knelt on the corner of the bed to watch Derek mouth at Stiles’s cock, taking his balls into a broad palm. Stiles gasped and arched, but when Lydia managed to drag her eyes away from Derek, Stiles was staring at her. ‘Lydia.’ He whispered, reaching his fingers towards her.

 

‘Go on.’ Derek whispered pulling away from Stiles to look at Lydia. 

 

‘I…’ She was keen to move, eager to taste them, but she wanted to watch them together. 

 

‘You can see us anytime.’ Stiles said chewing on his bottom lip. ‘Come to bed with us.’

 

Lydia looked from Derek kneeling between Stiles’s thighs to Stiles, his neck craned to see her properly. Slowly, Lydia stripped the clothes off her body slowly, dropping them to the floor, to where Stiles clothes from last night, and Derek’s clothes too lay. She joined them, her fingers wrapping around Stiles’s cock, her hand running through Derek’s thick hair. 

 

Sucking the tip of Stiles’s dick into her mouth, she kept a close eye as Derek lowered his mouth to Stiles’s balls. Stiles gasped and pushed his body back into the mattress. Lydia dipped her head, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, then pulled off and slunk up the bed to his lips. He caught her, a hand in her hair as he licked into her mouth, twisting his upper body into hers. 

 

Derek did something, shifting Stiles, and suddenly he was between her thighs, his cock pressed between them as he kissed her neck and jaw. Raising her head she watched as Derek’s face dipped low. Reaching down, Lydia gripped his cheeks, squeezing and pulling apart to give Derek more room. Stiles moaned, his hips jutted against her, but Derek chased him with his tongue. Lydia worked her fingers closer to Derek, and gasped when Derek’s tongue curled around them, licking them, pressing them forward to his target. 

 

‘Lydia.’ Stiles rested his forehead against hers. ‘Are you going to get me ready for Derek?’

 

‘One day I’ll spend hours getting you ready for Derek.’ Lydia whispered leaning up to kiss him as her finger slipped fully inside him. Stiles was loose from what she assumed happened last night, and perhaps this morning before her arrival. Stiles licked against her neck as she worked in and out, her fingers mingling with Derek’s tongue. 

 

Derek moved his mouth away and Stiles hissed seconds later. Lydia felt the cold lube running over her fingers and she instantly pulled them out to allow Derek to coat them properly, before sliding three back inside. Stiles moaned and muttered something she couldn’t make out. ‘What did you say sweetheart?’

 

‘You fingers, smaller than his.’ Stiles whispered against her lips, licking her bottom one, nibbling at the top one and then Derek’s hands were on her hips, and he was leaning over Stiles to kiss her. He licked into her mouth as Stiles turned his head and pressed close, and somehow they were all kissing, tongues mingling and while Stiles was smooth, his skin is harder than hers, and Derek’s was rougher, and the textures on either side of her face were driving her crazy. 

 

Derek pulled away and reached between them, his fingers running over her pussy, gathering moisture and then he fisted Stiles’s cock before positioning it at her entrance. ‘Someday you’ll have both of us in you.’ Derek promised as Stiles pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside her. He stayed still, waiting for Derek to enter him.

 

Lydia didn’t move, allowing Derek to control them both, following his filthy suggestions and orders as he told Stiles to suck a nipple, or nip her collarbones, or just fuck her harder. 

 

Stiles came first, his hips stilling as he came inside her, with Lydia seconds behind him, her legs clenching around them both. ‘How does she feel?’ Derek asked.

 

‘Hot, wet, so god damn good.’ Stiles swore and Derek muttered an oath, grunting as he came. Lydia was grateful when his fists rested on either side of her head, his arms trembling with the strain of holding himself up, so as not to crush them. 

 

They twisted around each other, cleaning up and tucking themselves below the duvet, despite the fact that it was lunchtime Saturday. The rain was still heavy, flashes of lightening illuminating the room around them as the boys curled around Lydia. Derek’s fingers teased through her hair as Stiles rested his head on her breast.

 

‘We’re going to make this work.’ She said, determination in her voice. ‘We will make this work.’

 

‘Of course we will sweetheart.’ Derek said kissing her cheek. ‘Of course.’

 

‘Unlike you two, I’m fully human, and we human boys need sleep.’ He grumbled. 

 

‘Shut up.’ She said fondly. ‘I’m the one that’s been fucking two of you for weeks. I’m aching.’

 

‘My tub is big enough for three.’ Derek suggested softly. ‘Although it would be an idea to let Stiles have a nap, don’t want his drowning on us.’ He teased. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and snuggled closer to Lydia. 

 

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around Stiles, happy between her boys. If anyone could make this weird relationship work, it was the three of them.


End file.
